


Terrified

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You learn that Stefan is a vampire, and your first instincts are to run.
Relationships: Stefan Salvatore/Reader, Stefan Salvatore/You
Kudos: 27





	Terrified

You can’t stop the confused and terrified tears coming out of your eyes as you run out of your eyes, the image of Stefan’s face changing to that horrifying monster in less than two seconds keep flashing in front f your eyes. It happened suddenly after you accidentally cut part of your palm with a knife… and you have no idea why it happened. But you ran out before he had a chance to explain anything-

“(Y/N)-”

You scream when he suddenly appears in front of you, both worry and fear settled on his normal face now as he tries to reach out to you, but you step away from him, soon running in another direction… only for him to appear in front of you _again,_ which makes your cries worsen.

“The fuck- how can you do this!? _What are you!?_ ”

“(Y/N), if you could just let me explain-”

“No!” You snap your arm away from him, not noticing the pain it causes him when you do so. “I don’t know what you are, but stay the fuck away from me.”

“(Y/N), please…” You shake your head and say ‘no’ over and over while he manages to grab your wrists, trying to make you listen to him even for just a small second. “I didn’t want you to learn this way-”

“Learn what? That you’re a monster?” Your words feel like a knife stabbing his stomach, anger getting mixed with the fear in your eyes as you look at him. “God, I didn’t see anything, I was so blind!”

“You have to believe me, this is not who I am-”

“ _ **Bullshit!**_ You had months to tell me what you are and you didn’t! Months!” You try to free your wrists from his hands, but your strength is too weak. “Let me go! _**Let me go!**_ ”

He knows deep down that he has to. He has to free you from his grip and let you go, otherwise, it would just be unfair to you. He promised himself that he would tell you about what he is, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to risk getting this exact moment you were both living through, he didn’t wanna risk losing you when he loves you so much.

“(Y/N)…”

Your whimpers get louder as you shut your eyes tight. “ _Please don’t kill me…_ ”

He would never hurt you… can’t you see that? He just wishes you could see how much he loves you instead of the image of fear he accidentally showed you… he wishes he could take it all back, have a nice dinner with you tonight, and maybe eventually tell you the whole truth.

But he can’t do that. That would be taking away your ability to _choose_ what you want, decide for yourself if you wanna stay or not… but again, how can he let you go when you’re the one thing that made him feel happy in decades?

“(Y/N), look at me- (Y/N)!” He moves his hands on each side of your head to force you to look into his eyes, the fear he’s seeing in yours making his heart shatter. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t want to do this, but-”

“ _Please let me go… please just let me go…_ ”

He can’t do that… he just can’t.

“ **You’ll forget what you saw in your kitchen.** ” Your eyes become dull as he uses his compulsion on you, his voice almost cracking from the pain this is causing him. “ **You’ll forget everything that happened after, running out here, the fight. You’ll forget the fear, the sadness, the anger. Everything bad that has happened tonight never happened** ”

“I’ll forget everything… nothing bad happened.”

His bottom lip quiver and his eyes fill up with tears. “ _I love you so much, (Y/N)…_ ”

You blink a couple of times, your hands then slowly touching his on your cheeks to give him comfort. “I love you too, Stefan.”

He gives out a sad smile, not being able to stop the tears.

“Hey.” You take his hands off your cheeks to hold them your eyebrows frowning in worry. “Why are you crying- what… why are we outside?”

“I-I don’t know, you just… suddenly ran out here for no reason.”

You look around in confusion for a while, then shake your head and give out a small laugh. God, he loves that laugh so much.

“Me and my crazy moments.” Your eyes sweeten when they lay on him, his heart squeezing with both happiness and guilt. “I’m sorry… do you still wanna have dinner with me?”

His lips stretch out. “Of course.”

He knows what he did is bad… but he couldn’t stop himself.

You’re his entire world, after all.


End file.
